


Day Two Hundred Sixty-Nine || Contacts

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [269]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With an apparent debt owed from a notorious crime syndicate member, Hinata has to wonder just what this is going to mean for her very average (almost boring) life.





	Day Two Hundred Sixty-Nine || Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> (For previous works in this 'series', see days 250 and 254!)

_“...I don’t like owing people, so…you’ll get compensated, either way.”_

What a string of events this has been. First, one Hyūga Hinata - a simple young woman working in the claims division of a body modification insurance company - couldn’t sleep a few nights back. Then, she went for a walk to try and wear out her mind to get some rest. But before she could finish, she happened upon a member of the Uchiha crime syndicate, beaten and stripped of his (very expensive) mods, and proceeded to ignore every self-preservation instinct in her body, and instead haul him to a half-legal, half-very-illegal medical facility.

Upon going to check on him the following day, the Uchiha - given name Sasuke, as she’d found out - told her in no uncertain terms that he now owed her a debt. One he intended to pay.

And now she’s left wondering what exactly that means: to be owed a debt by someone who’s part of one of the largest and most powerful underground factions in Japan, let alone her home city. The past several days have seen her tired, tense, and tentatively awaiting a bunch of gang members to just...show up and ask her if she needs anything ‘taken care of’.

...okay, maybe she’s watched too many dramas, but she really has no idea what this Sasuke fellow means. And not knowing something makes her already nervous disposition all the more unnerved.

The day after her visit, she gets a call from the doctor that runs the clinic she took him to, informing her that he was cleared and sent him with a (mostly) clean bill of health.

“He just needs some time to recuperate from his beating, and me installing the new eye socket fitting. I managed to get him the replacement mods, so he’s all ready to go. He said to give you his thanks again for dragging him to me.”

“He, um…” Hinata hesitates, not sure how to phrase her question. “He doesn’t know how to, um...contact me, does he?”

“Well, I didn’t give him your information...and I think I only addressed you by your family name. But honestly given he saw your face and knows your last name, he’ll probably be able to find you if he really wants to...why? Did he threaten you?”

“Oh, n-no!” Hinata backpedals at the hard edge in her companion’s tone. “No, nothing like that!”

“Good...I’d have to have _words_ with him otherwise.”

“He just - he, um...he said he wanted to pay me back, and that sort of...w-worries me?”

“Ah...understandable. Not exactly keen to interact with yakuza, right?”

“R...right. I mean...I appreciate your help, but even talking with _you_ is a big risk. I don’t want to l-lose my job, or get in some kind of...l-legal trouble.”

“No, I understand. Well...I can send word through the contact I have, but...in the end, I doubt I have much sway. Debt is a pretty serious thing to people like them. Take my advice: ask for something small, and just get it out of the way. He’ll feel like he repaid you, and you’ll be in the clear.”

“...I guess so...I just don’t want to be, um…” ‘Associated’ seems like too strong a word… “You know...caught up in a-all of that.”

“As someone who is, I get that,” the medic replies with a dry laugh. “Don’t worry - they know what their presence means. If he’s smart - and I daresay he is, despite his attitude - he’ll bear that in mind, and not want to cause you even more trouble and increase his debt. Don’t worry, Hyūga-san.”

“...you know, I think we talk enough you can p-probably call me Hinata by now, ne?”

“Well, I try to always be professional, especially since we trade clients, you and I...but sure. I can do that, Hinata-san. But don’t worry about Sasuke. It’ll be fine.”

“...I hope so,” Hinata sighs before letting the call end.

...why does she get the feeling that isn’t going to be the case?

Several days later, scrolling through the holographic social media feed from her palm, Hinata startles and nearly drops her coffee as someone steps out in front of her, snapping her eyes back up. “Oh, I-I’m sorry, I -”

Glancing to her coolly, Sasuke doesn’t reply, just...looking expectantly.

Hinata immediately balks - they’re in public! Just...out on a sidewalk! “ I- ? Y-you shouldn’t -!”

“Relax, Hyūga. This is Uchiha territory. Cops are paid off. Otherwise I wouldn’t bother you.”

...oh. She...hadn’t known that. Blinking wide eyes, she nonetheless glances around warily. “D-do you, um...need something? How did you...find me?”

“I have contacts,” he replies vaguely. “Wasn’t that hard to track you down, in all honesty. To get to the point, I’m here about that favor I owe you.”

“Uchiha-san, really, I don’t need you to -”

“I don’t like being indebted. So just...give me a task, and I’ll do it.”

“Well, I...I don’t…” She struggles to think of something to occupy him...and in the interim, asks, “...how are you feeling?”

“Fine. Got all my tech replaced, the new fitting healed nicely...and the bruising’s about gone. I got off lightly, in all honesty.”

“I’m glad you’re all right. You looked, um...very out of sorts.”

That earns a snort. “Funny way to say ‘beat to hell’.”

She flushes a light pink.

“So, what’ll it be, Hyūga? I don’t have all day.”

“I...I really don’t know. I don’t really have any, um...issues? That need to be...dealt with?”

“No coworkers you have any beef with? Family? Exes or past friends?”

Hinata quickly balks. “Oh, g-gosh no! No. I...I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble with anyone, a-anyway. And it might get back to the wrong people, and...no. I-I’m fine.”

“Hm...no enemies you need protection from?”

“...not that I know of? Really, Uchiha-san: I’m just...a very run-of-the-mill person. No enemies, no...beef. I just work a basic job, live in a basic apartment, have basic mods…”

“Sure about that?”

“...what do you mean?”

“Cuz it didn’t take much digging to find out about your disinheritance. Not bitter about that?”

Hinata’s expression instantly shifts, becoming stonily blank. “...no.”

“Quite the fortune you’re missing out on.”

“I don’t care about money.”

“...well, damn. Paying you off was my second option. Strong-arming your dad was my first.”

“My father is n-none of your business. And I don’t want _your_ money, either.”

“One of the largest mod manufacturers is, in a way, my business. And if he’s doing you dirty, then that’s also my business...if you want it to be.”

“Well, I don’t. So please, just...leave him out of things.”

Sasuke sighs, arms - one biological, one technological - crossing across his front. “Well then what _do_ you want? It’s gotta be something, Hyūga. Otherwise you’re going to have to deal with me dogging you about it...and my temper getting shorter the longer I have to keep pestering you and wasting my time.”

She’s almost tempted to pout - why can’t this man just...leave her alone? “...any other suggestions?”

“None that immediately come to mind, no.”

Well, drat. Glancing aside, Hinata mulls this all over a little longer. And then an idea worms its way into her head. “...can I request something...specific? As in...a one-time favor, but only when it comes up?”

“...depends on what you mean.”

“Well, I...you probably guessed by where I took you that I have a few c-contacts of my own. Since the company I work for can’t always - or..._won’t_ always - help people, I’ve taken things into my own hands before and refer them to underground technicians. And sometimes I have to meet them in person, which is...risky. If I ever feel like a meeting is going to be dangerous...could I enlist you as, like...a b-bodyguard?”

Sasuke perks a brow. “...not what I expected you to say, but...yeah, sure. Just give me a day or two notice if you can, and I’ll be there.”

“...really?”

“I do protection details sometimes, sure. Wouldn’t take much. And I guess that would be enough to call us even.”

She perks up. “Well...good! Um…” Teeth nibble her lip in thought. “I...guess I would need to be able to contact you…?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll give you my call signature, if you’re good with that.”

“...sure.” Watching him lift his modded arm, Hinata withholds a flinch as he hovers his palm over her right ear. In an instant, the information is traded wirelessly.

“Mind sharing yours? Promise not to bug you unless it’s important, but...something might come up.”

“Okay.” Modded hand lifting, Hinata does the same. “Just, um...avoid it if you can during business hours, in case I get screened, okay?”

“Will do. So...we even?”

“I guess so. I’ll let you know when I need you.”

“Sounds good. Hopefully sooner than later so we can get this squared away.” Giving a mock salute, Sasuke shoves hands into his pockets and just...disappears into the crowds.

Hinata watches, having completely forgotten about the now-cold coffee in her hand. Well...at least that should be a simple enough trade. She’ll call him in for her next arranged meeting, and have a little more peace of mind...and he’ll be free of his debt. Then they can both move on with their lives.

...but for now, they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm officially back to being two days behind OTL I ended up with a majorly long, tiring day...and fell asleep early nursing a toothache. My bad ^^;
> 
> But, we're back with more of the cyberpunk AU! With a little more interaction between these two - and it seems they have a plan on how to get things even between them. Seems simple enough, right?
> 
> Riiight :3c
> 
> Anywho, it's very late, I'm still very tired, and I have even more to do tomorrow! Life is very busy lately, but I'll do by best to catch up soon. Either way though, thanks for reading (and for your patience)!


End file.
